Une Histoire De Star
by Love-Yaoi-51
Summary: Je m'appelle Hinata HYUGA, j'ai 17 ans et je suis chanteuse en solo. Je viens de déménager dans une petite ville assez tranquille. Je vais au lycée VRAT. Ma vie est très spécial. Résumé pourri je sais mais la fic est assez bien d'après une amie.
1. A la découverte de cette ville !

**Une histoire de star !**

Prologue :

Je m'appelle Hinata HYUGA, j'ai 17 ans et je suis chanteuse en solo. Je viens de déménager dans une petite ville assez tranquille. Je vais au lycée VRAT (VRAT= Votre Réussite Avant Tout) (auteur : je sais c'est un nom pourri mais je n'avais pas d'idée ^^). J'ai un cousin qui s'appelle Neji HYUGA. Il est déjà au lycée VRAT. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé un appartement dans cette ville. Et il m'a assuré que je me ferais plein d'amis. En espérant qu'ils ne veulent pas être amis avec moi juste parce que je suis chanteuse.

Chapitre 1 : à la découverte de cette ville !

Quand j'arrivai dans cette ville je la trouvai magnifique. Elle était peut-être tranquille mais son architecture était impressionnante. Je ne savais plus où regarder. Puis mon cousin arriva.

Hinata : 'lut Neji

Neji : salut Hinata sa va ?

Hinata : ouai et toi ?

Neji : très bien alors ton voyage, pas trop long ?

Hinata : non sa va, je m'e demandait comment sa allait être ici et puis sa me fait pas de mal de changer d'air

Neji : bah je suis content que mon idée te plaise en plus ton appartement est ni trop loin ni trop proche du centre ville et puis t'habite pas loin d'un de chez mes potes.

Hinata : cool

Neji : tu viens, je vais te montrer où c'est et je vais t'aider à t'installer.

Hinata : sa va allez je peux m'installer toute seule.

Je commençais à ranger mes affaires dans les placards que mon cousin m'avait achetés. Au bout d'1 heure quelqu'un sonna. J'ouvris la porte.

Hinata : bonjour

… : salut, tu t'appelle bien Hinata ?

Hinata : ouai et t'es qui ?

… : ton cousin t'as pas dit que je passerais ?

Hinata : non

… : je suis Naruto UZUMAKI, j'habite juste en face

Hinata : ah, Neji m'a dit qu'un de ces amis habitait près d'ici

Naruto : quel abruti celui là, je lui avais dit de te dire que je passerais pour voir si tu avais besoin d'aide et pour que je t'explique les quelques base de ce coin pas très fréquentable pour une jeune demoiselle (elle me dit quelque chose), et si on rentrait ?

Hinata : ouai

Naruto : si tu veux je peux t'aider ^^

Hinata : hm

Naruto : je voudrais savoir si on ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

Hinata : non mais tu m'as surement vu à la télé, je suis chanteuse, sous le nom de « la lune rouge »

Naruto : ah ouai je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi avoir choisi se nom ?

Hinata : je me suis donné se nom car quand j'avais 6 ans ma mère m'as offert un collier avec un pendentif en forme de lune de couleur rouge, elle est morte en même temps que mon père dans un accident quand j'avais 11 ans alors c'est un moyen de les remercier

Naruto : je vois, si t'as besoin je te donne mon numéro, je suis tout le temps disponible

Hinata : merci, et t'en parle à personne de mon nom de chanteuse

Naruto : ouai t'inquiète tu peux compter sur moi

Hinata : merci

Après ces mots, il repartit chez lui. Je restais à la fenêtre lorsque je le vit en face de moi. Il était au même étage que moi mais dans l'immeuble d'en face, il me fit de grand signe de la main. Je ne répondis pas à ses signes car je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je voulais garder ma froideur éternelle, celle que j'ai depuis mes parents sont morts. Dire que Neji croit que c'est en me changeant de ville et mes fréquentations que je vais changer et retrouver le sourire. Il ne faut pas rêver dans la vie. Mais ce n'est pas mon cousin pour rien. Je ne sais pas se qu'il a mais il s'inquiète toujours pour moi alors que moi je suis bien dans ma peau. Mais bon toute façon je me trouverais bien un groupe au lycée où j'aurais des personnes qui me comprennent.


	2. La rentrée et la soirée !

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée et la soirée !

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Neji m'avait donné un uniforme et avait préparé nos bento pour le midi. Il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne de lui. En arrivant la première chose que j'ai fait c'est d'allez m'asseoir sur un banc pour rester seule. Et ça mon cousin l'avait compris. Tout d'un coup un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard ténébreux s'approcha de moi.

… **:** salut toi

Hinata : qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

… **:** dû calme poupée m'agresse pas, je n'ai pas l'impression que t'as eut de bonne fréquentations ou que tu étais seule dans ton ancien bahut

Hinata : qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa ?

… **:** c'est le ton froid avec lequel tu m'as parlé mais si t'as envi de continuer les mauvaise fréquentations entre dans notre bande mais je te préviens y a que des mecs dans cette bande

Hinata : parfais sa me va tu t'appelle comment au fait ?

… **:** Itachi et toi ?

Hinata : Hinata

**Itachi :** bon tu viens ou tu reste la

Hinata : j'arrive

On alla rejoindre ses potes. Ils sont trop sympas et super classe. Ils sont trop bien fringués en plus. Ils devraient venir avec moi pour que je fasse les magasins pour que je sois habillée à la même enseigne.

Hinata : hé Itachi

**Itachi :** quoi ?

Hinata : faut que tu m'emmène faire les magasins pour que j'ai le même style que vous parce que le mélange de style sa le fait pas.

**Itachi :** ouai t'as raison

… : c'est qui cette beauté ?

**Itachi** bon voila Deidara, elle fait partie de notre bande

Hinata : cool et c'est quoi au fait le nom de la bande

Deidara : l'akatsuki, et j'aurais une question

Hinata : laquelle

Deidara : aimes-tu la lune rouge ?

Hinata : je suis un peu obligé

Deidara : pourquoi ?

Hinata : parce que c'est moi ^^

Deidara : je me disais bien qu'il y avait une ressemblance, et Sasori t'as entendu

Sasori : quoi ?

Deidara : la gamine c'est la lune rouge

Sasori : trop classe, mais évite de trop le gueuler parce sinon Pein va l'entendre et on est foutu

Pein : entendre quoi ?

Deidara : oh rien

**Itachi :** la nouvelle de la bande est juste la lune rouge mais son vrai nom est Hinata

Pein : trop classe (se jette sur moi et me fait un câlin)

Hinata : tu pourrais me lâcher ?

Pein : euh oui

Hinata : mais pour ma deuxième personnalité vous n'en parlé pas parce que je n'ai pas envi que tout le monde me court après et puis si vous en parlé vous êtes mort, désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit mais je suis ceinture noire alors faite attention à vous

_La bande :_ ok

Hinata : ce n'est pas tout mais je voulais vous dire qu'en cours je me mets à côté d'Itachi car c'est grâce à lui que je suis là en ce moment

_Tous sauf Itachi :_ pas cool

**Itachi :** ouai trop bien

La sonnerie des cours retentie. Je me mis à côté d'Itachi qui avait vraisemblablement un frère car juste devant moi se trouvait un jeune homme qui avait les même yeux et les même cheveux en plus court. Je vis le blond qui habitait en face de chez moi, ce baka sait que sourire. Mon cousin c'était mis à côté d'une jeune fille qui avait 2 gros chignons sur la tête, on aurait dit mickey. Mais en voyant leur tête sa ne me donnait pas envi de les connaître.

**Itachi (en chuchotant) : **sa te dit d'aller t'acheter des habits avec moi après les cours ?

Hinata (en chuchotant) : ouai sa serais trop bien mais faudrait que j'aille chez moi avant pour allez prendre de l'argent

**Itachi (en chuchotant) :** ouai je viendrais avec toi

Hinata (en chuchotant) : ok

Puis les cours continuaient. C'était de pire en pire. En plus les profs faisaient peur. Surtout celui en SVT. Puis on arriva à l'heure du repas.

Neji : hé Hinata tu viens manger avec nous

Hinata : non je vais déjà manger avec mes potes

Neji : et c'est qui ?

Hinata : pourquoi je te le dirais pour que tu essaye de m'empêcher d'aller manger avec eux vu que tu n'aimerais pas que je les fréquente

Neji : tu veux dire que tu traine avec l'akatsuki

Hinata : oui pourquoi sa te dérange

Neji : oui beaucoup, ces gens la ne sont pas fait pour toi

Hinata : tu ne sais pas se qui est fait pour moi

Puis je partie rejoindre l'akatsuki.

Côté de Neji :

Neji : putain je n'en reviens pas

Naruto : de quoi ?

Sakura : ouai raconte

Neji : ma cousine traine avec l'akatsuki

Naruto : hein, mais sa va pas

Sasuke : je sens que c'est mon frère qui l'a attiré à chaque fois qu'un de ses potes déménage et change d'établissement scolaire comme sa ils sont toujours ensemble, ils font tous pareil et essaye d'attiré les jeunes qu'il voit seul dans un coin et t'as cousine à dû être repéré se matin

Neji : je vois, t'en connaît des choses sur cette bande

Sasuke : normale y a mon frère qui en ait le chef

Neji : tu pense que tu pourrais te renseigner sur leur sorti et leur plan et d'autre truc, j'ai l'impression que ma cousine est en danger

Sasuke : je ne pense pas

Naruto : toute façon, ils touchent un de ses cheveux, ils sont morts

Neji : évite ce n'est pas par la force qu'on les aura

Ino : pourquoi ?

Neji : si tu en tape un ma cousine va venir te régler ton compte

Naruto : elle ne fait pas le poids

Neji : détrompe toi elle est ceinture noire de judo et à attint le plus grand niveau en box, elle bat tous les profs de judo et de box

Naruto : ah ok

Côté akatsuki :

**Itachi :** ce soir, Hinata et moi on sera un peu en retard au rendez-vous

Deidara : pourquoi ?

**Itachi :** c'est une surprise

Sasori : pas juste

Le repas continuait avec la dispute de Deidara et Pein. Personne ne savait se qui leur prenait mais bon ce n'est pas très grave. Puis nous retournions en cours. Quand la sonnerie retentie pour la fin des cours, Itachi et moi partions en direction de mon immeuble pour que je puisse prendre de l'argent (1500 euro en tout). On passa devant plein de magasins. Itachi tenait mes sacs, il y avait au moins 15. Puis on passa devant une animalerie où je vis des animaux qui me firent craquer. 4 magnifiques serpents, il me restait juste de quoi les acheter donc j'entrai dans l'animalerie passez pour acheter les 4 serpents sans Itachi qui se demandait où j'étais passée. Quand il me vit sortir avec 1 serpent sur les épaules et 3 dans une cage, il se demandait se qui m'arrivait. Puis on retourna chez moi. Je me changeai et posait 3 de mes serpents (les 3 plus gros) pour ensuite partir chez Deidara toujours avec mon petit serpent sur mes épaules. Une fois arrivés nous sonnons chez Deidara qui s'empressa de nous ouvrir.

Deidara : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sasori (en accourant) : qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Deidara ?

… : il a du avoir peur de moi

Sasori : qui a parlé

Hinata : oh c'est juste Matsubi (auteur : nom totalement inventé donc si sa existe dans un autre manga ou dans Naruto et bah je n'ai pas fait exprès)

Matsubi : désolé

**Itachi :** alors on peut entrer

Pein (qui viens d'arriver) : oui venez

Matsubi : je t'adore Hinata

Hinata : moi aussi

Pein : tu cause à qui

Hinata : à Matsubi

Pein : se serpent

Hinata : bah oui

Pein : je t'adore et j'adore ton serpent

Matsubi : il me fait peur

Hinata : t'inquiète pas Matsubi je te protègerais si jamais quelqu'un t'insulte ou te fait du mal

Matsubi (en admiration) : merci *-*

Hinata : de rien

Deidara (qui viens de se réveiller) : il m'a fait peur se serpent

Matsubi : désolé pour la peur que t'as eu en me voyant

Hinata : j'espère que ne t'as pas peur des serpents

Deidara : euh non c'est bon mais ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai rien à manger pour les serpents

Hinata : t'inquiète pas il mange comme nous

Deidara : ah ok, bah c'est bon alors

Sasori : on fait quoi ?

**Itachi :** on regarde un film

Pein : tu veux voir quoi Hinata ?

Hinata (en chuchotant à Matsubi) : tu veux qu'on regarde quoi ?

Matsubi (en chuchotant à moi) : bah si on regardait aliens vs predator

Hinata (en chuchotant à Matsubi) : ouai en plus sa fait pas peur

Pein : alors ?

Hinata : aliens vs predator

Deidara (à Itachi) : oh non il fait trop peur se film

**Itachi :** tant pis pour toi

Nous avons mis le film en route. Pendant se temps Deidara avait trouvé l'excuse de commander des pizzas pour manger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on sonna à la porte. C'est Deidara qui partit répondre, et comme nous le pensions, c'était le livreur de pizza. Deidara avait commandé au moins 15 pizzas pour nous. Matsubi en mangea au moins 5 à lui tout seul, quant à nous nous avions 2 chacun. Enfin le film finit, il était 22h30. Nous continuons à discuter jusque 23h00. Là nous repartions chacun chez nous car le lendemain on avait cours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrivais chez moi. Le temps de me mettre en pyjama, de choisir mes habits pour le lendemain, de voir pour le maquillage, je partie me coucher à 23h30.


End file.
